Bienvenido
by Im.aLoveSong
Summary: Deja rodar los ojos, porque Harry sabe que él odia ser la ‘chica’. Drarry.


Bienvenido  
**Welcome Back**

-------------------------

Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Sin ánimos de lucro.  
Harry **&** Draco.

**Advertencias**:  
Pareja Slash.

No leas si no te gusta el género. Conste que advertí.

**--------------------- **

Estamos en una estancia, pequeña… cuadrada. Es como del tamaño de un salón, las paredes son de madera machihembrada y está escasamente amueblada, el piso está recubierto de madera de mimbre y justo en el centro hay una felpuda alfombra, sobre la cual a su vez se encuentra un pequeño comedor de dos puestos y arriba en el techo esta un candelabro.

Hay dos personas en la habitación, una está sentada bajo la escasa luz que proporciona las velas del candelabro y la otra se encuentra apoyada en el marco de la puerta que está abierta. No hay ventanas o eso es lo que parece, pero hay ductos de ventilación, hace frío pero ninguno de los dos parece sentirlo, pueden ver el aire que exhala de su nariz cada vez que resoplan, pueden ver el aire que emana de su boca cada vez que suspiran y aun así no están abrigados, ya están acostumbrados, el motivo por el cual están ahí mantiene sus cerebros demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en aquel detalle irrelevante.

Comienza a sonar una canción, y el hombre que está en la puerta arquea una ceja al sentir como manos invisibles lo empujan hacia dentro, y cuando ya está adentro, una de las sillas, justo al frente del otro joven, sale 'por si sola' invitándolo a sentar. El oji-gris da un par de pasos, sin mucha prisa, sin mucha paciencia… va a un paso tranquilo, con las manos en sus bolsillos y la sonrisa gatuna en sus labios. El otro ladea la cabeza un poco hacia el lado derecho y lo mira con atención, vuelve a su posición inicial y hace un gesto elegante con la mano invitándolo a sentar.

Es una bizarra situación para el rubio pero aun así toma asiento y sonríe cortésmente, al instante, mágicamente aparece un mantel que se deja caer sobre la superficie de la mesa con tan poca gracia y a la vez tanta elegancia, tal y como el hombre pelinegro que está al frente del rubio. Sonríen ambos a la vez cuando la mesa está puesta. Hay de todo un poco, hay pollo, hay arroz, hay jugo y hay pastel, también hay panecillos y galletas, hay frutas como: uvas, manzanas, naranjas y limón. Hay azúcar y agua y se puede hacer limonada. El pelinegro da el primer paso y exprime uvas entre sus finos dedos.

¿Vino? - pregunta con una sonrisa que deja ver su reluciente dentadura, levanta la copa y se la pasa al rubio que acepta gustoso, repite el proceso esta vez para llenar su copa. La levante un momento para brindar pero el gesto no es devuelto por su acompañante, frunce el ceño confundido y lo mira interrogante.

Falta el alcohol – explico Draco balanceando la botella de Ron, lo coloca en medio de las manzanas y saca su varita y en un solo hábil movimiento la tapa salió volando y la botella va de aquí allá, danzando entre las copas. Rellenando aquí y esperando un poco acá.

Es lo más bizarro que he hecho – admite el otro que ya ve un poco mal. El rubio sonríe galante

Brindemos por la primera vez – alza su copa en alto al tiempo que la canción se detiene y vuelve a comenzar, se voltea para ver de dónde viene la música, pero el alcohol ya tiene control sobre su vista y sobre sus movimientos. Y es raro porque podría haber jurado que no había nadie en la habitación y ahora que miraba bien… habían más personas, bailando y riendo.

¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto el rubio que no ha dejado hablar al pelinegro desde que este dijo que no había hecho jamás algo tan bizarro. El pelinegro dejo la copa de lado, apoyo sus codos en la mesa y posteriormente su mentón en sus manos, se encogió de hombros.

Volviste – fue la sencilla respuesta. El rubio se levanta entendiendo todo de golpe y la música se detiene, y el mundo parece haber dejado de girar, el sol de calentar y demás cosas.

Y se da cuenta que todo era un plan, un plan para reconciliarse, todo era un plan… por parte de Harry y de esos canallas que el oji-verde llamaba amigos, y de repente todos están aplaudiendo, y la música empieza a cobrar vida en él mismo y ve como Harry lo invita a bailar, como su mano se entrecruza con la suya, como su otra mano va a su cintura, deja rodar los ojos, porque Harry sabe que él odia ser la 'chica' hay risas, muchas. Y su propia mano libre ya se resigno y está en el hombro de Harry y el mundo vuelve a girar, al mismo ritmo de ellos. Y ya no importa si todo fue un estúpido plan para reconciliarse, lo que importa es que ya paso y están disfrutando… Y no importa si los amigos de Harry eran unos canallas o no. Porque no había nada que pudiera arruinar la felicidad que sentía cada vez que Harry le hacía esta clase de cosas… Porque Harry lo conocía y solo Harry sabía que un Malfoy solo vuelve si le han preparado una gran entrada triunfal.

Y es que una semana en París no se comparaba a un segundo con Harry.

Fin.

Bien espero que se entienda, lo hice mientras escuchaba: Love Song, de Sara Bareilles, canción que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, pero me inspiro a escribir esto.  
**Dedicado a Queen of Illusions**, en cierta parte me inspiro a volver a escribir, después de leer su oneshot: Sueña. ¡Muchas Gracias!... aunque no sé si todavía este a la altura de considerarme 'escritora' 3 En fin. Disfrutenlo y si quieren manden un review.


End file.
